Daughter of Night and Darkness
by Buscker
Summary: The primordials got a problem, Tartarus is trying to take over, and is starting by attacking Earth and the Olympians. The ancient laws binding them don't allow for them to help, instead, Piper daughter of Nyx takes on the challenge of uniting the Greeks and Romans to fight. Jasper Nyx/Erebus Frazel Percabeth Thalico Tratie. Maybe Leyna. First fanfic constructive criticism welcome.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus (sadly). All these characters except for a few that I made up belong to him and not me. **

**This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**~ Buscker **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

3rd person point of view

_Primordial palace : throne room, Void _

All the primordials were in the thrown room, their thrones in a circle with Lord Chaos in the front. All eyes were on Nyx, primordial of the night, and her swollen belly. She looked, surprisingly, happy. Her dark hair was flowing freely to her waist and her black eyes were filled with a strange yet happy light.

To the left of her was Hemera, primordial of the day and her counterpart. She was giving Nyx a comforting smile and patted her belly.

To the left of Hemera sat Aether, primordial of light and the upper atmosphere. He looked over at Nyx gave her a sly smile.

Next was Uranus, primordial of the sky, was just sitting on his throne. He, unlike most of the others, did not think of Nyx's pregnancy to be of much importance.

Chronus, next to Uranus, was the primordial of time. He along with Uranus found this to be unimportant.

To the left of him, was Lord Chaos. The creator and primordial of the void. He had called this meeting to discuss, as some of you might have guessed by now, the pregnancy of Nyx, for this matter troubles him.

Next down the line sat Ananke. Primordial of inevitability, destiny, fate, and necessity. So of course she already knew this would happen and was not surprised in the slightest.

Then there was the empty throne of Tartarus, the primordial of the abyss. This troubled the others as well as angered some. Gaia, the primordial of the earth, was next to tartarus's throne and was looking at it worriedly.

Then there was Eros, primordial of love/desire, who, along with Phanes next to him, the primordial of procreation, were grinning widely at Nyx.

The two primordial of the sea, Pontus and Thalassa, were talking in hushed tones. Glancing nervously at Nyx and Erebus next to Thalassa.

To Nyx's right and Thalassa's left sat Erebus, primordial of the dark and shadows, who was looking enviously and angry at Nyx belly.

Lord Chaos cleared his throat, calling everyone to attention. "As you all know, we are her to discus the matter of the child Nyx is currently pregnant with, a child with a mortal human as its sire." Erebus stood up abruptly. " I say we kill the child! This was obviously a mistake. We cannot allow for a child of a primordial and a mortal to exist!" He shouted angrily. Eros shook his head. "Your jealousy at Nyx getting pregnant with another man is clouding your judgement. Think. The ancient laws bind even us, we can train this child to be our champion since we ourselves cannot get involved in the affairs of the universe."

Erebus's face was red with rage. " Then she could have a child with someone else, or better someone else can have the child. But i will not stand for her to have a mortal child." Phanes spoke up. " that cannot happen Erebus, it is against our laws to procreate with a mortal, yes. However, if she or anyone were to procreate with an immortal, then the laws that bind us would bind the child as well, and we would have no way to take part in mortal affairs, or the affairs of the galaxy." Erebus was about to shout something else at Phanes but chaos interrupted him.

"ENOUGH." His voice boomed. " I agree, what Nyx did was against the law, but Phanes and Eros have a point. If we were to bless and raise the child, it could be our champion." "That is preposterous!" Erebus yelled. "No it is not." Ananke's voice rang clear as day through the room. Erebus immediately silenced himself. The primordial of fate and destiny was not to be ignored or disrespected. "I have foreseen the need of this child. As you all know, Tartarus has decided to side against us and seeks to rule the universe." She motioned to his empty throne. "He will not be having a direct war against us, the primordials and protogenoi. He will he waging war against the demigods and Olympians of Earth. Therefore we cannot interfere. But if Tartarus wins that war, we are doomed to fall. The power he will gain from that victory will be too much for us to defeat."

"And what does this have to do with Nyx's child?" Erebus growled.

"Her child is mortal. Instead of being a demigod or demi-Titan, it will be a Demi-protogenoi. And while the same rules would apply to it as with demigods, it will be more powerful because of its parentage. And as the Olympians use their children to deal with problems on the earth, we shall use this child to fight our war against Tartarus." Ananke concluded.

Nyx looked horrified. "I will not! I refuse to have and raise a child only to have it fight in a war which most likely will be its death!" She cried. Chaos shook his head. "I am sorry my dear. But if you refuse to allow your child to do this, then we must kill it." Nyx then broke down weeping, Hemera, Phanes, Eros, and Aether went to her. Comforting her and hugging her. Chaos looked away, guilt obvious on his face. But what must be done must be done. "All in favor, or Nyx's child fighting our war, raise their hands" he said.

Himself, and everyone excluding Aether, Phanes, Eros, Hemera, and Nyx raised their hands. Majority rules. He silently walked up to the sobbing Nyx, earning himself glares from the ones comforting her. He gave her a small hug and stood up. "I am sorry, Nyx." And he walked out of the throne room.


	3. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**1) Uranus is kronus father, but there's two different people. There's kronus the Titan and there's Chronus the primordial, I might have confused the spellings there, but the names are pronounced the same but they're two different people. Although they both have power over time. **

**2) yes Gaia and kronus did kill Uranus, but for the sake of this story pretend that he magically came back or something.**

**3) the whole Eros thing hasn't been cleared up. although I'm thinking its something similar between Kronus the Titan and the primordial. depending on where you get your information they'll say Eros was a son of Aphrodite or he was a primordial. But there are 2 kronus, that I know for sure. **

**4) I don't know about chaos splitting into Gaia and Uranus, so again pretend he magically came back or something? I don't know. **

**5) why I chose Nyx? I simply asked my brother what primordial was his favorite. He had no idea what that was I ended up having an hour long discussion with him about it. But he said Nyx so I was like, why not?**

**thank you for reading though! And this chapter might be a bit long... And there isn't really a schedule to which I will update.. I have a pretty busy life and I got lots of family from thanksgiving so it might be a little while. **

**I know this is late, but happy thanksgiving!**

**~Buscker**

* * *

**Chapter one**

_Nyx point of view _

_Primordial palace, Void 4 years later_

I watched as piper paced her room. Today was her birthday and I was keeping her in here while everyone else was in the throne room putting everything in place for the party. It was supposed to be a surprise, but a certain someone *cough*Aether*cough cough* accidentally let it slip.

"Mommy, I wanna go to the party." Piper said running up to me. I smiled and bent down to pick her up. "Oomph, you're getting heavy piper." I told her. She pouted. Her kaleidoscope eyes turned into a deep emerald green. I heard someone knock on the door. "come in!" Piper said jumping from my arms. The door opened to reveal Erebus grinning widely. "Daddy!" He chuckled and placed her on his shoulder. He adopted her as his own after my many pleadings and Lord Chaos orders, but both were now very happy.

Piper smiled wide, she had already grown all her baby teeth. Her chocolate brown hair went to her waist (which was a pain to take care of) and her now blue eyes were sparkling. "Is it time for my party?" She asked excitedly. Erebus laughed. "Yup, come on, everyone's waiting for you." As he said that, she jumped off and ran out of the room, screaming, to the throne room. He chuckled and smiled at me. I smiled back. Arm in arm, we went to the throne room.

When we got there, we were welcomed by the sight of Lord Chaos giving Piper a piggy back ride with Aether and Pontus videotaping it. When Chaos saw us, he said "Look Piper, go get a piggy back ride from your father." She turned to us and immediately tackled Erebus. "Daddy, gimme a piggy back ride!" Everybody laughed while he sighed. "How about we look at your cake hmm?" He suggested.

She gasped when she saw her cake. It was a chocolate fudge cake with brownies and triple chunk cookies and pudding as icing (Piper is a chocoholic) and was about 3 feet tall. After we ate the cake (Piper ate 4 slices behind my back, Aether had 7, Pontus had 5, and Erebus 6. Every one else had 2 slices) It was time for the gifts. I personally was excited for her to see my gift.

I looked at Hemera's and mines gift box (we had decided team up). It was 3ft by 2ft with breathing holes on the sides. I had asked her what her favorite animals were and she said a wolf and dragon. I didn't want to give her a dragon, with her hyperactive self who knew how many things she'd get it to blowtorch, so instead I got her a dire wolf from my realm of the night, and Hemera blessed it so it could run at the speed of light. I knew she'd love it, and the wolf would remain loyal for her forever and be her companion. I then noticed a box next to Eros gift.

It was 3ft by 3ft, and it also had breathing holes on it, but these had smoke coming from them. My eyes widened in realization and I groaned. Of _course_ Erebus would get her a dangerous fire breathing dragon. I sighed, at least she would like the gifts. _Although I doubt Chaos would appreciate it when half his palace gets burned down._

You could easily tell that Piper wanted to open Erebus and mines presents first, but Aether was able to convince her to open those last. "Eros, gimme your present, since Aether is being a meanie." she said. He smiled and handed her a long box. It was 20 inches long and bound in gold wrapping. Piper literally tore it apart and opened the box, grinning wide. I peeked inside.

Inside was a pitch black 18-inch long blade with a dark silver handle. It was laying on its sheath, which was also black. I recognized that blade."That's katoptris, that's Helen's blade. What's it doing here? And why is it now black?" I said. Eros smiled. "I enchanted the blade, it will transform into whatever weapon she wants now, and its black because... Well, I just thought it'd be a better fitting." He smiled sheepishly.

I took the box away from Piper. "She's too young for a weapon, you should have given it to her when she's older." I said. Piper was starting to sniffle and was giving me puppy eyes. I looked away. I would not be swayed. "Daddy! Moms being mean!" She said crying. Just give it to her, Erebus mouthed. I sighed, "Here piper." I said. "Yay!" She went up to me and grabbed the dagger from my hand, all signs of tears non-existing. To her 4 year old self though it was the equivalent of a sword.

"Here Lil' Pipes, open my gift." Phanes said. Piper gently put down the dagger on its sheath and took out a small square box with a pink ribbon. She gently pulled the ribbon and open the box. Inside was a ring. It had a silver band with small onyx stones circling a beautiful amethyst. I raised an eyebrow at Phanes. "If you twist the ring to the right, it'll automatically turn into armor, if you turn it to the left, it'll be any clothes you think of. So as long as you have that ring, you have no need for clothes. But you will need shoes though." He said proudly.

As piper put on the ring it automatically fitted to her size. She turned it to the left, and she was in her spongebob pajamas. She gasped. "This is so cool! Thanks uncle Phanes!" **(Note, the family tree is very confusing and different websites say different things, so assume the primordials are all brothers and sisters)** he smiled. "It's my turn now. And sorry, but i didn't wrap it." Chronus said (The primordial not the Titan) holding out a small wristwatch.

It had a normal clock with tiny diamonds surrounding it. The watch itself was made from gold and had golden topaz lining the watch from end to end. "This watch is magical. As I'm sure everything else is... But this watch has the power to momentarily stop time." Gasps were heard throughout the room. "To activate it you simply tap on the clock and it will pause time, but it wont let you go into the future or past. however, whenever you use the power, it will take from your own energy to maintain the spell so use it sparingly." He said and he attached the watch to her wrist. Piper was looking at it in awe.

Pontus cleared his throat. "Thalassa and I decided to team up for our gift." He said as Thalassa came up and held out to piper a small box. She opened it to reveal a necklace. It was simple, a silver chain with an aquamarine carved as a small seashell. "This," she said putting it on piper. "Will allow you to breath underwater, and will make you immune to the pressure of being underwater, so you can go to the bottom of the sea, should you ever need to." Piper nodded while fiddling with the shell.

Uranus and Aether stepped forward. "We, sadly, do not have any solid gifts." Uranus said. "Instead, we have decided to give you our blessings. With this, you will have the ability to fly and tell if someone is lying." Aether said. There was a momentarily blinding light, but when it faded nothing had changed. Piper looked confused. "I don't feel different." Uranus shook his head. "Imagine the air currents below you, pushing you up." She had a concentrated look on her face, and the winds started to pick up speed a little. Then she suddenly shot up 5 feet in the air. Aether caught her before she fell. Piper had an excited look on her face. "That was awesome! Thanks uncles Uranus and Aether!" She said. They both smiled and Aether put her down.

Ananke and chaos gave piper a sad smile. "We are sorry child, but we have no gifts for you." Ananke said. Piper pouted but nodded, she truly hadn't expected one from them. She then turned to me and Erebus. "Mommy, daddy, Hemera! What did you get me?" She asked excited. Me and Hemera smiled and grabbed our box form the table. Gently placing it in the floor. Piper stood off to the side watching. I opened the box and looked inside to see two violet orbs looking back at me. I smiled and gently picked up the wolf pup and placed him on my lap. Piper practically squealed when she saw him.

As i said before, he was a dire wolf, and although a puppy he was as big as Piper. He had midnight black fur, and, because of Hemera's blessing, a white diamond on his forehead and hind and fore legs. His claws and canines gleamed like silver and were as sharp as daggers. His deep violet eyes were staring intently at piper, who's kaleidoscope eyes had gone violet, an eye color she got from me. Piper sat down cross legged and the wolf walked up to her.

"Hi." Piper said. The wolf cocked his head to the side. _Hello_. Said a small, male voice. Pipers eyes widened. _Lady Nyx and Lady Hemera said I'm to be your friend. What's your name?_ He asked. "I'm piper, what's your name?" The wolf shook his head. _I don't have a name yet._ Piper got had a thoughtful look on her face. "How about Skoll? It's the name of the Norse wolf that chases the sun." _Then, nice to meet you piper. My name is Skoll._ He smiled, showing off his canine teeth. Piper beamed at him and hugged him around the neck and he licked her face.

"Well then, Piper and Skoll, I'd like for you to meet a new friend." He said and opened his box. He reached inside and pulled out a beautiful baby dragon. It's scales were glossy black onyx. It's fangs, talons, and horns were gleaming polished ivory and smoke was coming out from its nostrils. It's poison green eyes wide awake and alert. "This here, is Shade. She will also be your friend." Erebus said, setting her down on the floor.

Shade was 3ft long, 5ft including her tail. Hi. I'm shade. Her voice sounded like an adult, even though she was probably only a few months old. She walked up to piper cautiously, eyeing Skoll. He growled and shade hissed. "Hey!" Piper shouted. Skoll and shade went silent. "Skoll, Shade is our new friend, you don't growl at friends. And shade, it's nice to meet you. But no hissing at Skoll." They bowed their heads to her, but continued to glare at each other. Then she suddenly jumped up. "Hey where's Auntie Gaia?" She asked. My eyes narrowed.

I turned to face Chaos. "Where is Gaia?" He sighed. "Everyone I hate to inform you on this of all days, but Tartarus has captured Gaia and holds her prisoner, and is taking her power for his own. The main reason I allowed many of these gifts is because Piper will need them to fight their combined power, even if Gaia herself doesn't fight." I was stunned. Then I was angry. "What?!" My voice shook with anger. "Not only do you want my daughter to fight Tartarus, you want her to fight against Gaia's power? I will not let her fight!" Chaos shook his head.

"I do not wish for little piper to die, that is why I allowed these gifts. Pipers training will start 2 days from now. At the age of 15 we shall send her down to earth. I have told the Olympians what is going on, and they decided that the day she arrives will be the day they shall re-introduce the Greek and Roman camps." Before I could say anything, Skoll spoke up. _Lady Nyx, don't worry. Me and Shade will protect Piper with all our strength_. _It is the reason you blessed us, no? You knew this would happen._ As much as I hated it, he was right. I slumped down in a chair, defeated. Piper placed a hand on my leg. "Don't worry mommy, I'll fight uncle Tartarus, and free Auntie Gaia. I'll win for sure." She said confidently.

Erebus grabbed katoptris from the table and handed it to piper. "You'll be our champion, you'll help unite the two camps, and defeat the abyss and free the earth." He picked her up and headed to the door.

I watched as he carried her outside and to her bedroom, Skoll and Shade right behind them.

*time skip*

Pipers point of view 

_Spaceship... In space _

_11 years later _

I'm finally leaving the palace! My whole entire life has been spent in there training with my friends. Now, I finally get to leave, even if its for war. I guess I should explain who I am, what I'm doing, where I'm going, bla bla bla, etc.

My names Piper. My mom is the primordial Nyx, and my adoptive father is the primordial Erebus. My real dad is some mortal by the name of Tristan McLean. I would try to ask around every once in a while for information about him, but I never got anything. The only thing I figured out was that he was some kind of actor. But that's a different story.

Right now, I'm on my way to Earth. See, my uncle Tartarus, or Tarter sauce as my friend Stacy calls him, is trying to take over the universe starting with earth. He chose that planet out of millions because that's the original one. If he takes over, the power he has from my imprisoned aunt Gaia and the Olympians will be too much for the other primordials to fight against. And they can't attack him directly because of some ancient laws. That's where's I come in.

I've got to go help the Olympians defeat him. But the problem is that we need to get the Greeks and Romans to fight with each other, and that is also one of my jobs. Good thing though, I got help. I've got Skoll, a Direwolf from my mothers realm blessed by Hemera, and Shade, a Shadow dragon from my dads realm.

Along with those two, I've got a few demigod friends. See, a few years ago, the primordials thought it wasn't healthy to be friends with only a dragon and a wolf. So they went to earth and looked for trustworthy demigods/demiTitans to bring back to the palace. They got both Roman and Greek demigods to make things easier when we went to earth.

My demiTitan friends are Carolyn, daughter of Ceous - Titan of intelligence, Maxwell (Max), son of Hyperion - Titan of light, Alexander (Alex), son of Oceanus - Titan of the ocean, and Sheryn daughter of Mnemosyne - Titaness of memory and language. My demigod friends are Alejandro son of Apollo - Greek, Markus (Mark) son of Mars - Roman, Dylan son of Vulcan - Roman, Sam daughter of Hecate - Greek, Sarah daughter of Athena - Greek, Stacy daughter of Ceres - Roman, and Candace daughter of Hermes - Greek.

Quite a group of demigods and demititans if I may say so myself. Each of us has been personally trained by the other primordials so each of our powers match those of the Olympians.

Right now though, I'm just sitting I my bunk, its pretty plain, just the bed, a desk, chair, drawers, a lamp and a closet. I looked out the window. It's truly amazing watching the universe outside your window. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Sam opened the door and walked inside, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement, her black hair was in a bun and her skin was as pale as ever. "10 minutes till we arrive at Earth, Carolyn is telling everyone to get ready." She said. I nodded and followed her out the room. We stopped by Alex's and Dylan's room on the way. Alex's ocean blue eyes were calm, his black hair gelled back. Dylan's eyes were brown with flecks of orange and he had brown hair. Together we walked to the control room.

When we got there, everyone else was already strapped into their seats, and we were zooming past the planet Jupiter. Skoll was sleeping in the corner with Shade curled up on top of him. You're probably wondering, 'shouldn't they be huge by now since they're 11 years old?' They should and they are, but with some magic, they can control their size. Right now Skoll is the size of an average wolf and Shade is the size of a house cat.

"Yo, Pipes! You ready for this?" Alejandro asked. His gold eyes were always filled with mischief, and his curly blond hair got in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. I turned to Sarah. "Where are we going to land?" "If there are no malfunctions and Tartarus doesn't get in the way, we should be landing in Olympus." She said. I nodded and sat down in the lead chair. Chaos had told the Olympians what was going on so we could land safely. "Look, there's Earth!" Stacy said running to the window. Everyone shot up and ran next to her, me included.

There it was, it was average size, but it was beautiful. You could make out the different continents and the oceans. As we got closer, I could make out the Great Barrier Reef in Australia. We were just passing the moon when one of the alarms went off. _'Unidentified space craft. Hostile, code red. Prepare for battle. Readying escape pods for emergency use.'_ By the time the computer finished, everyone was running around the place hurrying to what their jobs in an emergency situation.

I suppose I should mention this ship is not meant for battle. As I ran to the wheel, I was in charge of steering the ship, I looked outside the window and I saw the enemy space craft. It was a model unfamiliar to me. It's design was meant for speed and attack. It had a sleek shape with missiles and lasers on either side and two huge rockets to propel it through space. "Shield systems up!" Max shouted. I saw the lasers charge their beams and aimed straight at us. "Guys, change of plans, we aren't gonna land in Olympus!" I yelled as I took hold of the wheel. "What?!" Everyone yelled. _Piper, even though we're in a serious situation, you can't land just anywhere on earth! _"Oh good Skoll, you're awake. And yes I can. You and shade better prepare yourselves." I said, flipping switches and preparing the landing gear.

Suddenly the ship shook. "They shot through our shield. One of our engines are hit!" Dylan said. I cursed. We weren't going to make it. "Stupid Tartarus. I bet that's one of his ships. Alright everyone! Emergency evacuation, get in the escape pods!" I yelled and put the ship on autopilot. I ran to my room and grabbed katoptris strapping it to my belt in its dagger form. I twisted my ring to the right so I was in my armor, just in case I needed it. I made sure I had my necklace and watch, then I grabbed my backpack full of toiletries and ambrosia and nectar. I ran out my room to meet everyone at the escape pods.

"Alright, we got to split up!" I said. "No!" They yelled. I sighed. "If all our pods go in the same direction they'll shoot us down. Sarah, you and Carolyn go to Olympus, share a pod. Stacy and Sam, go to the Greeks camp, and yes I know your roman Stacy, go. Dylan and Alejandro go to the Romans. Max, Alex, Mark, and Candace, go wherever, just not where I've already sent people to and it has to be in America. Shade and Skoll, shrink and come with me. No complaining now go!" Just as I finished we hit the atmosphere, many people fell while others tried to find their balance. I ran into the tiny pod followed by Shade and Skoll. _Where are we going?_ Shade asked. "I don't know, I'm putting in for random coordinates in the US." I said, typing in the command and closing the door.

I heard small booms and the ship shook multiple times as the pods left. I counted them, I was the last one in the ship. I cursed. "Activate voice command, set coordinates to a random location in the United States." _'Coordinates set. Launching escape pod.'_ We shot out of the ship like a bullet. I squirmed to the door and slid open the window. I watched the enemy ship close in and blast the ship to pieces. I started to panic. "Activate booster rockets, full speed!" _'Activating booster rockets, full speed ahead.'_

There was a boom and we sped through the sky. Thank goodness it was night time, makes things easier. I looked outside to look at the fast approaching ground. "Deactivate booster rockets, slow down speed for landing." _'Booster rockets deactivated, speed slowing for landing.'_ As we slowed I noticed a small group staring at us. There were 3 teens surrounded by 10 laistrygonians **(that how you spell it?)**. Wait, what? I looked closer to see that the teens were wearing purple shirts and were holding swords in their hands. Demigods, that means that they're being attacked, since there's 3 they're probably on a quest. Distracted I forgot to get the landing gear out. _Piper! The landing gear! _Shade shouted. I gasped. "Activate Landing gear!" '_Activating-' _the computer was cut off because we crashed into the ground.

I must have fell unconscious because when I next opened my eyes I was being frantically dragged out of the pod by Skoll while Shade was flying above shouting at me to wake up. I heard an explosion and saw the pod in flames. Then I blacked out again, this time for a lot longer time.

* * *

**This is mainly a Jasper fanfiction, but as I mentioned there is also other pairings. I was wondering if you guys want there to be Leyna, or whoever you want Leo to be with. It can be an already existing character or I clan make one up for him. As for Reyna... She's not a big priority of mine, mostly worried about Leo :P.**

**Review! I know this chapter was kind of slow... But I got ideas for the next chapter. Constructive criticism always needed and welcomed!**

**~Buscker**


End file.
